


Pour Some Sugar We're Goin Down On Me

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Pete's divorce is final,his buddy Brendon brings him to a strip club to meet a stripper named Sugar..Pete's got more than he bargained for when he realizes that Sugar is not the blonde babe he had imagined...Sugar's so much better
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Pour Some Sugar We're Goin Down On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> this is unbeta'd and started as porn but then it got feelings! For my darling laudanum who puts up with my nonsense

Pete liked to think of himself as a good person. He worked a steady job,always looked after his siblings when he was younger and in general had a good heart. So why did life decide to fuck him sideways? His divorce was final and his birthday was nearby as well. Andy and Joe insisted he get out of the house but made no attempts to lure him outside into the unknown as Pete would put it. Brendon however,Brendon took matters into his own hands.

Brendon worked with Pete and always had some crazy idea. So Pete had no idea why he had agreed to go out with Brendon for the night(who was bored because his roommate was MIA). Pete had to admit it made his gray life more interesting as him and Brendon hit up a bar and had a few drinks. The excitement ended when Brendon dragged him to a strip club.

  
  


“Really Urie? My divorce JUST got finalized and you’re dragging me to a strip club to oogle at women shaking their fake boobs and botox asses in my face?”

“Oh lighten up Pete! Just meet Sugar..they’re the best stripper I can request them for you. Trust me after one night with Sugar you’ll be living your best life.”

  
  


Brendon didn’t wait for Pete’s response he pulled Pete inside and was greeted by several giggling girls. “What are you Urie a stripper magnet?”

“Maybe.hey Gabe? Can you get Sugar out here for my dear friend? He needs the best..here’s fifty for your fee of course.” Pete looked at the man Brendon handed the fifty to. He was tall and lanky;not the typical strip club owner but what did Pete know? He met his ex-wife at work. 

Brendon lead Pete to a plush chair and forced him to sit down. “Brendon what the hell is this? I told you I am recently divorced and no stripper is going to change that.”

“Trust me just meet Sugar...blonde and blue eyes,best lap dances this side of town.”

Pete rolled his eyes. Even if they say blondes had more fun..no girl was going to make him forget Ashlee.

Not even if this girl had big tits,killer hips and could get him off in a manner of seconds. 

  
  


“So you must be Pete huh?”

Pete opened his eyes and was staring into bright,blue eyes. At first Pete thought that Sugar had a deep voice for a woman and then on closer inspection this was a dude he was talking to.

“Are..you..Sugar?”

“Depends.who do you want me to be darlin?” That accent was so Chicago..no way how did Pete miss such a gorgeous creature when he was back home? Wait did he just think that a dude was gorgeous?

  
  


“Are you from..Chicago?”

“Glenview and you?”

“Wilmette..crazy how we never saw each other huh?”

  
  


“Mmmhmm anyways your charming friend got me for you for the rest of my shift so do you want to spend it talking or do I get to show off for you?”

  
  


“Show off for me, you?”

  
  


“It’s why they pay me darlin,you look like you need a right bit of cheering up.”

“Fine I’ll punch Brendon later. Let’s see what you got Sugar..”

The blonde smiled and made a signal to someone Pete couldn’t see. Next thing Pete heard was “Pour Some Sugar On Me.” Playing and the blonde was dancing on the pole in front of them.

  
  


Pete was definitely staring at the blonde’s ass as he shook it in front of him. He was almost positive he was getting turned on by watching this blonde but Pete was straight right?

Pete threw that idea to the wind when the blonde was in his lap giving him the best damn lap dance he had in his life. He had to hand it to Brendon,Sugar  _ was amazing. _

Those devilish blue eyes shone when they met Pete’s brown eyes and the blonde rocked those amazing hips. Pete who was thirty-four years old felt like he was going to come in his pants from this. Pete who was a thirty-four year old STRAIGHT man was going to come in his pants from a MALE STRIPPER giving him a lap dance.

“Happy to see me I see darlin.”

Pete groaned the bastard was observant. “--Is this..is this...your last shift?”

“Indeed darlin,why?”

Their mouths were dangerously close and Pete didn’t know why he was saying what he was,he blamed his dick. “Sugar--c--can I take you home?”

He did that illegal thing with his hips again. “ No you can’t take Sugar home..however..you can take Patrick home.”

“So that’s your name huh?”

“Maybe it could be a fake name..still want to take me home?” He emphasised his point with another sharp wiggle of his hips.

“Oh gods..yes..”

Patrick got off and walked to a large male covered in tattoos. “Travieee,Sugar wants his coat and tell Gabe and Bill I’m going home.”

  
  
  


He placed a demin jacket with the word “Sugar” written in sequins on the back. “Are you coming Petey?”

_ Holy shit I fucking hope so. _

“Uh yeah your place or mine?”

“Hmm yours is probably better I have a roommate and I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

A quick drive later and they were back at Pete’s house, “Impressive you live comfortably huh? I never asked what you did to be fair.”

“Writer by night,music company by day what about you?”

Patrick’s eyes lit up at the mention of music but he brushed it off quickly.“You know what I do darlin. Now I believe we were in the middle of something before you asked to take me home..can we continue?”

  
  


Pete couldn’t unlock his door fast enough and the moment they got inside Pete had the smaller male pinned to the wall with his knee in between the blonde’s legs. “Can..can I kiss you?”

Blue eyes looked through light eyelashes and he nodded. The moment their lips met Pete felt like he was melting. Patrick’s lips were undeniably soft and pliable. Their mouths moved together effortlessly and Patrick’s hips bucked against Pete’s leg as they kissed.

Pete could feel his own arousal growing as they kissed and he didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did but he lifted Patrick up;who wrapped his arms and legs around Pete. Pete dropped him on the bed and the clothes started to come off.

“Sure you’re not a stripper by night darlin? Because you are a professional that’s for sure.”

A smirk was placed against a soft smile as they both lay naked on the bed,hard cocks rubbing against each other. “You really are beautiful---” 

Patrick had placed a thin finger to Pete’s lips. “Hush for now..we can talk later.”

He nodded pressing gentle kisses down Patrick’s neck,chest(stopping to tease his nipples erect) and down his smooth stomach. He gave a few nips at Patrick’s sharp hips before looking at the blonde’s cock blood red and hard with arousal. He gave a few feather light kisses to the head causing Patrick’s hips to jerk before something sparked inside of Pete.

  
  


When Pete said he was straight he meant he wanted to think he was straight. When he was in high school and college he had experimented with a few boys and had a general idea of how to have sex with a guy. He was reaching over to his bedside drawer and relieved to find condoms along with a well used bottle of lube.

“Skipping foreplay for the good stuff huh? I approve of that mu--mmph!” This kiss was a lot different then the kiss they shared in the hall,this one was rougher and more tongue tangling. Patrick didn’t care he ran his fingers through Pete’s hair.

“Oh foreplay is very much going to be a thing sweetheart, these are for later now roll over.”

  
  


Patrick rolled over;making a show of shaking his ass as he did so; and looked over his shoulder at Pete. “I assume you want me on my knees yeah? That’s what most of them do.”

“I’m not most of them and I’d advise you to half lay down,but keep your cute little ass in the air and enjoy the ride okay?”

Patrick didn’t say anything..that is until he felt his hole being licked but Pete’s tongue. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Slender hands gripped the bedsheets tightly and he fought to keep his body from thrashing all about. 

Pete for his part was pleased with the reaction he had gotten and continued to probe at the soft ring of muscle with his tongue enjoying the noises Patrick was making for him. “Fuckk..that feels good..don’t..don’t stop.”

  
  


Fumbling for the lube(strawberry flavored) he warmed some of it briefly before pressing a finger in alongside his tongue. Patrick took it easily and only jumped a little when a second one was added and started to work him open more.

  
  


One of Patrick’s hands was wrapped around his thick cock stroking lazidly like he was trying to get off but hold back at the same time. “Pete,darlin..if you don’t fuck me now,the funs going to be over before it begins.”

Something about the way Patrick said his name triggered a primal instinct inside of Pete.He was opening a condom,wrapping his cock with it,lubing his rubber wrapped cock and finally flipping Patrick over so their eyes met. 

He didn’t have to tell Patrick to wrap his legs around his waist and he lost it at the throaty moan he got from Patrick when he pushed the head of his cock inside of him.

“Fuck..you feel amazing soo amazing.”

“You’re not even..ah shit..in all the way. Talk to me..when you bottom out.” 

Pete wasn’t sure what it was about Patrick that unleashed this beast inside of him that was like trapped. It was a feeling that he couldn’t domesticate. Ashlee was forgotten as he pulled out slowly;Patrick responded to the slow burn of it; and pushed back in bottoming out as the tip of his cock brushed the golden bundle of nerves inside of Patrick whose blue eyes shot open revealing how dark they had gone with lust.

“OH GODS RIGHT THERE FUCK PETE!” Patrick was clawing at Pete’s back as he held on and thrust his hips back as much as possible his own cock forgotten as it lay leaking against his stomach getting brushed by Pete’s own stomach with each thrust.

It had been far too long since Pete had heard his name like that coming from someone he was giving pure pleasure to. With a few more thrusts he was coming while buried to the hilt inside of Patrick.

“Y--you look beautiful when you come.” Patrick was the main one thrusting now,desperately chasing his own release.

  
  


When Pete came down from his high and withdrew his now softening cock from Patrick he grabbed the blonde’s cock and started to pump his hand fast. “Thank you..let’s see what you look like when you come.”

Patrick’s head was thrashing on the pillow and his eyes were shut. He could feel the heat pooling in his gut and then it was erupting from his cock in waves of white ribbons covering them both as Pete’s name came out as drawn out moan on his lips.

“Holy..holy smokes that was incredible.”

Pete laughed as he tied the condom and threw it away. “Holy smokes really?”

  
  


“I..I don’t like to swear normally.”   
  


“You’re a stripper,we just had sex and you don’t like to swear?”

“Nope! So you mentioned music earlier...I like music too,like a lot. More than I love my day job so it seems.”

“Yeah? You’ll have to tell me all about it. You know I feel like this night is going the exact reverse than what it should’ve been.”

  
  


“How so?”

“Yeah I should’ve bought you dinner and learned about you before sleeping with you.”

“No rest for the wicked darlin,you can buy me dinner tomorrow.” Patrick leaned over and kissed Pete on the lips before grabbing his shirt and cleaning them both off. “I’m going to call my roommate let them know I won’t be home tonight.”

“Mm kay”

Patrick wandered to the bathroom,dialed a number and got a laugh at how breathless he sounded when his roommate picked up. “Shut up Cheri it’s not funny.”

  
  


“Never said it was..so did you have fun?”

“I did..he’s ten times more amazing then you said he was.”

“I know Patrick..I work with him.”

“We’ve got a real date tomorrow and I’m obviously spending the night.”

“Behave and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Hush Urie and believe me I’ll behave.”

Patrick shut his phone before climbing back into the bed settling under the covers next to Pete. “Thanks for bringing me home.”

  
  


“Thanks for making my day less shitty, so is Patrick your real name?”

“I’ll never tell but it just may be.”

“Goodnight then Trick.”

“Night Pete.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
